fiondilversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fiondil's Stories
Stories by Fiondil, found at Stories of Arda, include: One-shots and shorter works Biblical adaptations * Sent Unto Men, part II - Because Alassiel told only half the story. A special honor is accorded to one who served his king well. * Lúthien's Gift With her daughter lost to her and her husband dead she left Middle-earth vowing never to return, but could such a vow hold up against the wishes of the One? This one is for Alassiel because she asked. A prequel to "Sent Unto Men - Parts I & II". * All The Tides of the World Even the Valar need help now and then, and, in this case, they receive it from an unexpected source. A tale inspired by comments made by Gandalf and Melian (in my stories "Sent Unto Men, Part II" and "Lúthien's Gift"). My thanks to Alassiel for being such a great beta-mom. Hopefully, one day I can return the favor. Tales of Mandos * Drawing Straight With Crooked Lines Forgiveness, like charity, begins at home. Boromir's death from Boromir's POV. The opening scene is movie-verse, only because it's so dramatic and Sean Bean does such a great job with this scene. Thanks to Alassiel for the beta-read. MEFA 2007: 3rd Place: Drama (General). * The Other Balrog-Slayer Most of the songs sung about the Fall of Gondolin revolve around Glorfindel, but there was another who fought a Balrog that night and paid the ultimate price. A story for Veteran's Day and dedicated to all the nameless unsung heroes of Arda whose deeds of valor are known only to Eru. Thanks go to Alassiel for the beta-read. * Lord Námo's Yule Gift Because even the Lord of Mandos can use some holiday cheer at times and who better to give it than a couple of hobbits. A special Yule gift to all my friends at Stories of Arda. WARNING 1: Character deaths (though you wouldn’t know it to look at them). WARNING 2: This story was written with tongue firmly in cheek... and I take no prisoners! Thanks to Alassiel for the beta-read. MEFA 2007: 2nd Place: Humor (General). * Safe In My Arms Faramir comes to Mandos. A companion piece to "Drawing Straight With Crooked Lines" and "Lord Námo's Yule Gift". Happy New Year! MEFA 2007: Honorable Mention: Drama (General). * Aragorn in Mandos The title says it all. A special Valentine's Day gift to all my friends. Thanks to Alassiel as always for the beta-read. * Somewhere I Have Never Traveled At long last, Arwen comes to Mandos. Her reception, however, is not what she expected. A New Year's gift to all. Rating due to mild language and character death. Thanks always to Alassiel for the beta-read. MPA 2007: 2nd Place: Best Arwen Death Story; MEFA 2008: Honorable Mention: Fourth Age and Beyond (General). * Retribution For those who read Agape4Gondor's "My Sword Sings" and wondered as to Amandil and Boromir's fates after death. This story is inspired by a wish on Agape's part to know how Námo handles evil people and is posted with her blessing. Thanks as always to Alassiel for the beta. * Parting Gifts Two friends say good-bye, but not before imparting gifts to one another. This is not quite a sequel to "Somewhere I Have Never Traveled" but follows from it. Character death. A birthday fic for Nina. Thanks for the beta, Alassiel. Mellon Chronicles 2008: 1st Place: Best Character Death Story; MEFA 2008: 1st Place: Cross-cultural (Post-Ring War). * Playing Chess With Lord Námo Aragorn is on a mission to save more than Legolas' life... he has to also save his own and when the Lord of Mandos plays for souls he takes no prisoners. Rated for character death (sort of). Thanks to Alassiel for the beta and others for their input. Mellon Chronicles 2008: 1st Place: Best Legolas Angst Story. * Ab 'Urth Sequel to Playing Chess With Lord Námo. Legolas struggles to regain his memories after returning from the Halls of Mandos. Rated for the Judgment scene and for some implied adult content. Thanks again to Alassiel for the beta. Other Stories * Estel Chel Aragorn is smirking, Legolas is sighing and Glorfindel has a confession to make. A Yule no one in Annúminas will likely forget for some time. Takes place in the Fourth Age. The first of two Naked Yule stories. Rated for adult themes. Thanks to Alassiel for the beta and others for feedback. * Beginnings Shortly after his arrival in Aman, Erestor meets with some surprising figures and is asked to tell a tale of the beginning of a friendship. Thanks to Alassiel for the beta. * Once Upon a Blizzard As a blizzard rages, a tale is told. Beta by Alassiel with my thanks. Second Place in the Teitho Contest ‘Once Upon A Time’. Collections * Fiondil's Tapestry A collection of unrelated ficlets and vignettes inspired by the Tolkien Tango prompts found at the Leaf and Stone Yahoo Group. Rating for future stories. Thanks to Alassiel for the beta. * Tales from Vairë's Loom A collection of ficlets, vignettes and short stories inspired primarily by prompts from a variety of different sources. Rating is for later stories. My thanks to Alassiel and Ellie for the beta. Longer Stories Tales from the Half-Elven Realm * Tâd Edhel a Firion Traveling with Elves may prove hazardous to one's health, as Estel is about to find out, especially when one of those Elves is your adar! Mellon Chronicles 2007: 1st Place: Best Elrond-Estel Story * Elladan and Elrohir's Not So Excellent Adventure For those who enjoyed my story "Tâd Edhel a Firion" comes another tale in a similar vein detailing Elladan's and Elrohir's first solo foray across the Misty Mountains. Rating is due to some intense scenes and mild profanity. Thanks goes to Alassiel for the beta-reading. MEFA 2007: 2nd Place: Elves (General). * Erestor in the Dock For those who wanted to know what happened to Erestor. A companion piece to "Elladan and Elrohir's Not So Excellent Adventure". Thanks again go to Alassiel for the beta. * Stirrings of Shadow A sequel to Tâd Edhel a Firion in which Aragorn, as Thorongil, journeys to the court of Edoras to take service with Thengel King. PLEASE NOTE: this story is not written in the same vein as the earlier story. It is much more serious, although there is still humor. Thanks to Alassiel, as always, for the beta-read. MEFA 2007: 1st Place: Adventure (Incomplete). Valar-verse The Wars of the Valar Before the Coming of the Children, before Arda was even created, the Valar labored in wastes unmeasured and unexplored, and in ages uncounted and forgotten while Melkor sought to dominate all to his own desires and purposes. This is their story. As always, my thanks go to Alassiel for the beta-read. MEFA 2008: Honorable Mention: Longer Works (General). Elf, Interrupted * Elf, Interrupted: Book One: Glorfindel Redux Glorfindel died... Glorfindel returned to Middle-earth... but what happened to him between these two events? Rating due to high angst level and adult themes, though nothing graphic. This one is for Alassiel, the best beta-mom in all of Arda, because she loves my depictions of the Valar, especially Lord Námo. MPA 2007: 3rd Place: Undying Lands; MEFA 2007: 2nd Place: Drama (Elves in Later Ages). * Dinner With Námo and Vairë Co-written with Beruthiel’s Cat. Námo and Vairë are hosting a ‘Welcome Home’ party for some late arrivals from Middle-earth and in the course of the evening certain revelations are brought to light. Written for the ‘Explaining Haldir’ challenge at the Leaf and Stone Yahoo Group. Thanks as always to Alassiel for the beta. * Snowbirds Finrod and Vorondil do some bonding while mourning the absence of a dear friend during the Winter Solstice. A Yulefic gift for Rhyselle. Beta by Alassiel as always with my thanks. * The Findaráto Diaries A hundred years before Glorfindel was released from Mandos, Finrod Felagund, once King of Nargothrond, was reborn to walk with his father in Eldamar. This is his story. A companion tale to Elf, Interrupted. As always, my sincerest thanks go to Alassiel for the beta. * Elf, Interrupted: Book Two: Glorfindel's Quest As the Reborn and the Returnees struggle to find acceptance among the Elves of Aman, Glorfindel sets out to find answers to his own questions, which will ultimately lead him back to Middle-earth. A continuation of Elf, Interrupted: Book One: Glorfindel Redux. As always, my thanks to Alassiel for the beta. The Last Messenger: A Tale of Númenor Twenty-four years before the Downfall, Isildur lies near death after stealing a seed of the White Tree, Nimloth, and the Valar have sent a lone elf to the island on one final mission, a mission that may very well cost him his life. Features Laurendil from Elf, Interrupted. Thanks to Alassiel as always for the beta. MEFA 2008: Honorable Mention: Second and Early Third Age(General). In Darkness Bound In the aftermath of the Darkening, three kings search for meaning in the midst of tragedy. One seeks absolution; another, vengeance, while the third merely endeavors to salvage what he can from the disaster and protect his people from future harm. All may find what they are looking for, though not necessarily in the way they expect, for, as always, the Valar have their own agenda. Many thanks go to my betas, Alassiel and Ellie. A Long-Expected Wedding Their Majesties, Arafinwë and Eärwen, cordially invite you to the Wedding of their son, Findaráto, and Lady Amarië of the Vanyar on Midsummer’s Day... the Wedding everyone’s been waiting for. Let’s hope things go smoothly for the bride and groom. *snicker* Thanks as always to my betas, Alassiel and Ellie. In the High King's Secret Service 240 years after the last Vanya left Tirion-on-Túna for Vanyamar, High King Ingwë sends a delegation back to the first city of the Eldar to negotiate a trade agreement with the Noldor. Among those in the delegation is a newly made loremaster named Valandur. This is his story. My thanks to Alassiel and Ellie for the betas. This one is for you, Ellie, because you asked. The Journey Home Sometime after the end of the Fourth Age there was an Ice Age, destroying the great civilizations of Middle-earth. Unfaded and with nowhere else to go, an Elf walks out onto the ice seeking death, but finds something else instead. My thanks to Alassiel and Ellie for the betas and to Sunny for her suggestions and support. This one is for you, my friend. Elf Academy * Elf Academy Desperate for employment, six Elves who never left Middle-earth, decide to apply for the one position that is ready-made for them — being Elves. There’s just one catch. A Yule giftfic for all my friends. Rating is for adult themes involving college life. Nai Eru lyë mánata Eru bless you. MEFA 2010: First Place: Modern Times: General. * Elf Academy Part Deux One year after Glorfindel and his friends take over the Northern Lights Community College’s Elf Academy, trouble looms. Rating is for adult themes involving college life. My thanks to Alassiel and Ellie for the beta. * Christmas at Edhellond: An Elf Academy Tale The Elves from Valinor celebrate their first Christmas in Wiseman. A Yule gift for all my faithful readers. May you live blessed. My thanks as always to Alassiel and Ellie for the betas. * Elf Academy 3: The Enemy Within Having survived the turmoil of the previous year, the Elves and their Mortal friends look forward to a New Year with hope and anticipation, but all is not rosy and many challenges still lie ahead. As always, many thanks to my beta-moms, Alassiel and Ellie. * Elf Academy 4: The Unfinished Tales Disclaimer These are the unfinished chapters of Fiondil's last story about his Elf Academy. They are being published with the kind permission of the Boccacio family by Ellie, Mari and myself (Shemyaza) Gone but not forgotten, you are missed greatly my friend. Nonfiction (essays) At Manwë's Feet: Studies in Tolkien's World A series of essays covering a wide range of topics concerning Tolkien's Middle-earth. This series will be posted on an infrequent basis as the Muse inspires me. Many thanks to Alassiel for the beta and Ellie for the encouragment. Category:Fiondil's Works